Blue Diamonds - HIATUS
by Katie9210
Summary: All she expected was a kick ass show. But what she expected and what she got, were two things completely different. ANDREW BIERSACK FIC. This story is on an indefinite hiatus, sorry guys.
1. Chapter One  Sweet Blasphemy

**Hello all.**

**Fan fiction about bands/artists is kinda new to me. But I will do my best :D**

**This is a story dedicated to the Black Veil Brides, Andy Sixx, I See Stars, and Devin Oliver. It's partially based on my recent adventure of actually seeing them live. :D I adore the Black Veil Brides like you wouldn't believe and after seeing them live, I just had to do something for them. So I came up with this. I OWN NOTHING that is recognizable. So please don't sue me. It's all in good fun, I swear. If you like the Black Veil Brides or I See Stars for that matter, or even just my writing, give this a go & tell me whatcha think! Also, I will be using different lyrics from the Black Veil Brides and possibly I See Stars and all credit goes to them for the use of their wonderful words. Well without further ado...**

**And yes, I love saying the word 'ado' :D **

**{Chapter One - Sweet Blasphemy} **

* * *

My best friend and I stood in my bathroom applying our make up, singing along with one of the many musical icons we worshipped.

Tonight we were going to a concert, but this wasn't just any concert, no. This was the Black Veil Brides. Sure, she and I listened to a lot of bands and we loved a lot of bands, but there was something about their sound that made them stick out. And there was something particular about Andy Sixx's voice that just made me melt inside. And listening to them as we got ready only made us more excited.

"Do you think people will have their faces painted?" Anna asked me.

I thought for a minute before shaking my head. "Well, I mean it might look cool at first, but it'll all just get sweated off."

She laughed and nodded. "It'd be fun though, to look like Andy and the rest of the boys."

"Fuck yes it would. If we knew we weren't going to look like psycho clowns afterwards I'd say let's go for it."

We laughed at my response and just then Andy Sixx's voice came loud through my stereo speakers and we sang along. It was our favourite song by the Black Veil Brides; _Sweet Blasphemy_. It held special meaning to us, as we'd heard Andy say himself what the song meant, but we'll save that story for a later date.

I pulled on my camisole, mindful of my makeup, and got my Black Veil Brides tee shirt, shaking it out, releasing any wrinkles or loose lint particles. I then laid it flat on my bed and took my lint roller to it. It was a fairly new shirt and it was still a very dark black; I couldn't have dust or lint making it look worn out and faded. Not when I'd be standing five feet from Andy Sixx himself. Anna watched me and laughed as I perfected my tee shirt.

Whipping around with my lint roller in hand, I looked at her. "As if you AREN'T going to do this too."

She shrugged. "Probably right,"

After we were dressed and our make up was done, we both sighed and went to work on our hair. See we both took major pride and care in our hair. We cherished our hair more than we did a lot of other things. I plugged in my flat iron and began parting my hair so that it was much easier to take on rather than all at once. All the while, Anna was sitting on the floor in my room with her own flat iron taking on her hair. As we straightened our hair, we sang along with Andy's sweet voice, getting more and more excited for the concert that was awaiting for us.

* * *

"Katie! Anna's sister is here!" My grandmother called to me.

I'd just finished touching up my mascara and my red eye shadow when I heard her. I looked at my cell phone and saw that Anna's sister was in fact on time and that time itself had sort of slipped away from us.

"Be right there!" I called back before grabbing the things I needed to take with me.

"Cell phone check, camera check, cash check, tickets check," I shoved everything into my bag before shoving on my Vans and grabbing my hoodie.

"Come on Anna, the whole reason we're leaving four hours early is so we make sure to get there and get great spots." I said, half joking, but half serious at the same time.

She stood in front of my bathroom mirror, running her fingers through her hair once more and doing a quick one over of her reflection before heading into my room to gather her own belongings.

"Chillax, don't lose your Jinxx." She said and I burst into laughter.

She grabbed her bag and followed me out of my bedroom and into the living room where my grandmother was, watching one of her shows. I bent down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and told her goodbye, that I loved her. Anna did the same as my grandmother was like her grandmother.

"Please be careful you two, and have fun!" She called to us.

We waved to her as we went out the door and hurried towards Anna's sister's car.

"Cheese and rice, can you believe this? After all the waiting, it's finally here!" Anna squealed at the top of her lungs as we got into the back seat of the car.

The first thing we did, before leaving my driveway, was we got the mp3 adapter for the car stereo from her sister to jam out to the Black Veil Brides the whole way there.

"Put it on _We Stitch these Wounds _Alma," Anna said.

"A please might be nice." Her sister said, teasingly.

"Pleeeeeeease?"

After Alma turned up the stereo, Anna and I were two very happy girls, singing along with Andy's beautiful voice. The entire way there we pondered what might happen, what we'd see, what the band would do. These were the kinds of things that she and I lived for. We were, as we called ourselves 'concert junkies' and one high was just never enough. We were like this for every show we went to and it never failed to lead us to have some of the most incredible nights ever.

We'd fallen into Andy Sixx's trap by accidentally stumbling into it. One night I'd been poking around the _Kerrang!_ magazine website and I found a picture of Andy. It mentioned his band "Black Veil Brides" and I thought that I'd give them a listen as I'd never heard of them before. What I heard come through my computer speakers that night literally blew me away. I couldn't believe this man's voice. I texted Anna telling her that she had to listen ASAP!

She texted back, confirming that would give them a listen and then ten minutes later she called me freaking out and asking who this man was. After that, we were done for and as devoted as we could be to the Black Veil Brides. Once we heard about this show, we did all we could to make sure that we were in fact, going. It took some planning and debating but in the end, it was worth it. And now that we were finally on our way, well I'm sure you can tell just how excited we were.

"What songs do you think they'll do?" Anna asked as she put her legs over mine. She liked to lay all over me.

I sighed happily. "I sooo hope they do _Sweet Blasphemy. _I'll probably lose consciousness from screaming my head off at that one." I said and laughed.

We navigated around the city, looking for this place called 'The Warehouse' as none of us had been to this particular venue before. When we finally found it, we noticed a really long line outside of the building and we thought for a moment that four hours hadn't been early enough after all. But then when we headed up to the front, we realized that the people in line were buying their tickets at the door. Anna and I did a victory dance all the way past those people and into the doors,giving the bouncer our already bought tickets. Alma decided to kick it one of the small restaurants neighboring the venue and would come and get us when the show was over.

When we walked in, we noticed that one of the opening bands had already started playing, and there were a few people crowded around the stage, listening. Anna and I found a spot where we could both see and listened.

"Which band is this?" Anna screamed over the intensity of the music.

I shrugged. "Not sure!" I replied as loud as I could for her to hear me.

It was a group of five guys and they sounded pretty good. We moved a little, getting into the feel of a fresh concert, happy as a clam to be there. A girl walked up next to us with a big smile on her face and I assumed she knew the band on the stage so I turned to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned to me and nodded once, still smiling.

"You know this band?" I said loudly.

She nodded happily. "Yeah, they're called 'Conditions'!"

"Awesome, thanks!"

"Who are you here to _really _see?" She asked, her voice straining over the music.

"Black Veil Brides… and D.R.U.G.S, though I've just heard of them. I'm a big fan of the BVB."

"Me too!" She said pulling a silver chain out from under her shirt. It was a Black Veil Brides logo but in the shape of a heart. I gasped when I saw it; it was beautiful.

"Kick ass necklace!"

She nodded her thanks and we went on, listening to the band, now known as Conditions. More and more people showed up, some of them actually had their faces painted like I'm sure Andy Sixx and the rest of the boys from Black Veil Brides would. I had to give them their credit; as there would be no paint on their face by the time the night was over. We even saw an Andy Sixx look-a-like that Anna actually mistook for Andy himself. She was very disappointed when I assured her that it wasn't him.

I had to admit, I was disappointed too, but only slightly. We'd see Andy soon enough.

The next band came out and introduced themselves as VersaEmerge. Anna and I hadn't heard of this band but we were immediately excited to hear what they had showcase because they had a female front man. We were all for strong women who could rock hard and kick ass doing it. And this girl looked like she could do just that.

They got the crowd pumped for their set and began playing. By the third song, the crowd began to get kind of excited and started moshing. But it wasn't just the normal 'up and down' moshing that I was used to. No, these kids were seriously pushing eachother around all in good fun. Anna and I quickly realized that we'd need to hold our ground if we wanted to stay upright. The other venues we'd been to in the past weren't quite as popular as this one and a lot less rowdy. The last venue we'd been to before this one was the Scout Bar and it's really urban and unknown, and a lot of the patrons were older and more mature. But this place… the kids here were, well they just weren't.

Anna stood in front of me, seeing as she was a bit shorter than me, so she could see and I held onto her shoulders so I didn't lose her in the ocean of people. VersaEmerge was putting on a good show and Anna and I were really liking their sound. I made a mental note that I'd have to look them up online when I got home. After their set was over, the stage crew began setting up for the next band. I was excited because the band I See Stars was sure to be up next. And while I was more excited about D.R.U.G.S and the Black Veil Brides, I'd heard a bit of I See Stars's music and they had a great sound. Plus the lead singer was insanely social and sweet; always including his audience in his shows. And to me, that's just the right and only way to do a show.

The crowd waited patiently as music poured out of the speakers that hung overhead. Anna and I looked around, hoping to maybe mingle with other BVB fans.

"I hope they're selling some good stuff afterwards," Anna said.

I smiled in agreement. "Oh fuck yes! I saw a BVB poster online that is just beautiful, I hope they're selling it here."

"Oooh which one is it?"

"It's black and red and it has Andy and the rest of the boys' eyes stacked on top of eachother. It's amazing!"

"I want a D.R.U.G.S tee shirt. And another Black Veil Brides tee shirt. Whoever their designer is, they need to hang onto him."

Around that time, the boys from I See Stars ran out and onto the stage, sending the crowd into a frenzy. When I saw the lead singer, I couldn't help but scream my lungs out. He looked adorable and immediately he welcomed us and thanked us for allowing their band to play in our state; how it was a privilege. That was the main reason I loved him so much. He was so sweet.

"DEVIN!" I screamed, smiling from ear to ear.

They wasted no time, nor our patience, and started playing. And again, the crazy moshers began doing their thing, causing Anna and I to have really stand hard against the crowd. But we didn't mind. I mean what else do you expect at a show like this? For people to just stand there and mumble along with the words? I smirked at the thought and began singing along with I See Stars.

When Devin jumped into the crowd, still singing, I about lost it. Me and Anna couldn't believe he was brave enough to do that. But we took our chance and headed for where he was, touching him and holding him up. I was lucky enough to ruffle his hair which to my pleasant surprise was very soft. I noticed the security up in front keeping a very close eye on Devin, just in case any of the people in the crowd got too out of hand. I was slightly thankful for that, I didn't want him to get hurt.

Eventually he made it back up to the stage and we jammed out, occasionally getting pushed around by the moshers but we just went with it. We were there to have fun. After the I See Stars set, Anna and I were jumping up and down for D.R.U.G.S to come out. We waited, not so patiently this time around for the set to change, before they finally did come out. I screamed my head off and would be surprised if I had a voice left by the time the Black Veil Brides came on stage. They started with a new song before delving into some of their older stuff. The moshers were only getting more and more crazy and I fell down once. But a nice guy helped me up before I was trampled on, thankfully.

By this time I was so hot and sweaty that I'm sure the humidity had frizzed my hair and that my makeup was running down my face, but I didn't really care now; I was having too much fun too care. I was pumped up on adrenaline and the fact that in just a little while Andy Sixx would be just feet from where I was standing. I couldn't get it through my head.

And the next thing to happen kinda knocked perspective into my head. Someone was crowd surfing and they landed right on top of my head, their belt buckle digging into my scalp. It stung for a second, but I reached up with all that I had and pushed them off. When they hit the floor, I saw that it was some stupid girl that was just doing it for the attention. She looked up at me, giving me a look like 'What the fuck!" but I didn't care, I just gave my attention back to the stage.

Before long, D.R.U.G.S thanked us for the love and support and headed off the stage. Anna and I squealed to ourselves knowing full well that the Black Veil Brides weren't far off now. We mingled again, talking with different people about why we loved BVB and what we thought of the opening bands. We met a few really cool people. There were a few that didn't look like they'd be Black Veil Bride fans but I guess that's the beauty of music: it can bring a lot of different people together.

I checked my phone to see the time and to make sure my grandmother hadn't called, before shoving it back into my bra. I didn't want to risk someone pilfering through my pockets when I didn't notice. I had my camera out and ready for some serious picture taking during the BVB set. I wanted a great picture of Andy for my computer desktop.

"UGH! They need to hurry, I'm tired of waiting!" Anna said as the stage crew set up for the BVB.

"All in good time. We've waited this long, a few more minutes isn't gonna kill us."

She sighed. "How MANY more minutes!"

Laughing I said, "Sixx minutes."

It wasn't until about a minute or so later that she got my pun and she started giggling when she finally did. I rolled my eyes and laughed too.

"Wow, delayed reaction!"

"HEY, I'm pumped and not thinking clearly, you can't hold my actions against me." She said, folding her arms.

"I guess this is true, I mean Black Veil Brides are just right back there," I said, motioning towards the backstage… and then squealed a little as if the thought really just hit me, then and there.

Anna laughed at me and we inched closer towards the stage. Well, as close as we could without purposely smushing ourselves against other people. I knew that the worst was yet to come from the moshers, but this one of my all time favourite bands, I didn't mind. I was willing to endure this if only to see them work their stuff. And just then, we got a glimpse of Jinxx behind the curtain they'd put up so they could have their dramatic entrance. The crowd went wild, screaming and chanting 'Black Veil Brides'. Anna and I joined in, becoming more excited than we had been all night, if that were even possible.

Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my bra and I took it out to see what it was. It was my grandmother and to my surprise, she'd texted me.

_Just wanted to tell you again to be careful and have fun!_

I looked at the text for a few minutes, letting it sink in. The 'be careful' part really stuck out to me. I nodded to myself and put my phone back in my bra just as the Black Veil Brides came onto the stage. Anna and I grabbed onto eachother and screamed like wild banshees. Andy ran out on the very edge of the stage and screamed into his mic to get us all even more pumped. As if we weren't already.

"How are you tonight, Houston Texas!" He screamed and the crowd screamed again.

The crowd was going wild, Anna and I included. Andy let us all scream our appreciation before he spoke again. I marveled at what he was wearing. He had his face all done up and painted, he was wearing a black leather jacket that was studded down both arms, but no shirt underneath and tight black leather pants, with boots to match. He looked like a dream. He walked over so that he was standing right in front of where we were and we both squealed like maniacs.

"Come on, let me hear you fuckers scream like you mean it!" He said and the reaction he got was nothing short of what he asked for.

"All right you guys, we're gonna start off with one of my favourites, Let's stitch these wounds!"

The crowd screamed when he said the name of the song they were going to perform first. The band started playing and again, the moshers went at it. But this time I was moshing too. Anna and I both were. We were so pumped by now that we just couldn't contain ourselves. And it went that way for the next couple of songs. I was getting anxious, thinking they might not perform _Sweet Blasphemy _but just when I thought the name of the song, Andy began talking about how he was the freak of his world, the outcast, the misunderstood. That's when I started squealing, knowing just where he was headed with this.

"…come on all you outcasts, let's make this our Sweet Blasphemy!"

And I screamed in relief, this was my song. The one that I'd always loved, ever since I'd discovered the Black Veil Brides. And as soon as the first note sounded from the guitars, I started jumping and singing along.

**Through sadness you have taught us to be one with the crowd  
Unveil the sacred order, hymns of falling down  
You told the greatest stories, of love and bleeding crowns  
But to the sick and hungry, you cannot be found**

**We are young and we are strong**  
**Through strength in self we become**  
**Something more than they can be**  
**I raise my heart and sing!**

**That I won't believe this lie**  
**I know there's something more inside**  
**Darkness is all you see**  
**This is our sweet blasphemy**

**Silence the crooked holy, unchain the tied and bound**  
**No time for allegory, one true reigning sound**  
**Unite the lonely mourning, a simple servant now**  
**We are the only glory, hear us screaming loud**

**We are young and we are strong**  
**I raise my heart and sing!**

**That I won't believe this lie**  
**I know there's something more inside**  
**Darkness is all you see**  
**This is our sweet blasphemy**

**We are young and we are strong**  
**Through strength in self we become**  
**Something more than they can be**  
**This is our sweet blasphemy**

**That I won't believe this lie**  
**I know there's something more inside**  
**Darkness is all you see**  
**This is our sweet blasphemy**

**That I wont believe this lie  
I know there's something more inside  
Darkness is all you see  
This is our Sweet Blasphemy**

When they finished the song I was having mixed emotions. I was beyond ecstatic, adrenaline coursing through me and yet, I was already deflating; sad that the song was over. But I didn't let the negative feelings last long as another great and amazing song began. And just as it did, a glass of beer flew onto the stage and landed right on Andy's bare stomach, shattering.

Before we all knew what was going on, Andy dropped his mic and jumped into the crowd, apparently going for whoever through the glass at him. I must not have been paying much attention to my surroundings because when he found the guy that threw the beer at him, he ended up beating the shit out of some dude right next to me. For a split second, I wasn't sure what to do except back up and make room. I was only slightly surprised to see the rest of the band still playing, keeping the rest of the audience going.

I was doing my best to stay out of the fight between Andy and this asshole until someone behind me pushed me forward and I fell onto the floor. Anna screamed something but I couldn't make out what was said. Before long, someone stepped on my face, literally stepped on it. I wasn't sure if it was Andy or someone else, but I knew that I had to get up and fast before I was trampled to death.

"Someone help that girl up for fuck's sake!" I heard someone scream.

And before someone did help me up, I suddenly felt a burning in my right side. It was slow at first, but as soon as it was apparent, it was agonizing. The entire right side of my waist was on fire. I felt a few hands grab my right arm and pull me up and away from the spot where the brawl had taken place.

"Are you all right?" I heard Anna's voice but I was so dizzy and unfocused that I couldn't find her face in this maze of people.

Then she put her hands on the sides of my face and made me look at her. "Katie… are you all right?"

Despite the deep burning in my side, I nodded my head and noticed that Andy was back on stage singing. What had just happened? Anna held me close so that nothing like that would happen again and we did our best to just focus on enjoying the show in front of us.

"Bet you never got your ass beat by a guy wearing eyeliner!" Andy said into the mic obviously to the guy who'd thrown the beer at him.

* * *

"You sure you're all right?" Anna asked for the twelfth time as we stood in line waiting to buy some stuff after the show.

"Yes Anna, I'm… I, I'm fine," I said still a little winded.

She looked at me with slight worry on her face and I could just tell she was going to press the subject, but I wasn't going to let her.

"I'm good. This is one of _those_ nights of our young lives and it's going to end on a high note!" I said with a big smile.

She nodded and bought the things we wanted. I bought an I See Stars tee shirt, a D.R.U.G.S tee shirt and the Black Veil Brides poster that I'd been hoping to find, as well as an I heart BVB bracelet. Anna had decided to get a D.R.U.G.S. tee shirt, the I See Stars CD and the Black Veil Brides poster as well. She took one look at it and said that she simply must have it; end of story.

Once we were happy with the things we bought, we headed back over to the stage, hoping to meet some of the people from the bands. And maybe, just maybe… Andy himself. My side was still killing me and I could feel my face getting tight, as if it were swollen. But I shrugged it off, as I didn't want to dampen the end of the night. Despite the pain I was in, I was still having a really good time.

The guys from I See Stars were walking by and I got really excited, knowing that Devin Oliver would be coming by as well. He was really sweet and generous with the time he gave us. He took pictures and even signed my shoe as I had nothing else really to sign. He signed Anna's CD and thanked us for being such supportive fans before heading on to someone else.

"He's freaking adorable!" I squealed, but soon regretted it as it set my side aflame.

Anna didn't seem to notice my grimace, but she sure noticed when I fell to the ground, the pain becoming too much to bear.

"Oh my God! Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Did she OD?"

I heard so many voices, and that last one was kind of irritating but there wasn't much I could about it now.

"Dude what the fuck are people just standing around for? Someone get some help!"

Now that voice I recognized and just before I blacked out, I saw the heavenly face that went with it. He leaned over me, concern written on his face, and all I could muster out to him was…

"Kick ass show Andy."

**

* * *

**

****

Well there you have it.

**What a cliffie, I KNOW, right? lol :D I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and it will be up ASAP. **  
**Feel free to drop a line if you'd like. Reviews aren't required but are always appreciated :D **

**SONG: Sweet Blasphemy - Black Veil Brides (who else heh)**


	2. Chapter Two  Tough Cookie

**Hello again!**

**As promised, here is chapter two. I'm having quite a lot of fun in my fantasy land where I can do what I please with Andy Sixx. Though I do not own him, or the rest of Black Veil Brides for that matter (what a dream come true that would be *sighs*) Anyways, I know it might be getting off to a bit of a slow start, but I promise it will take off soon. For the record, I LIKE spelling his last name with 2 X's. There has been a big debate amongst my friends and I whether it's one or two. I like it with 2; so there :D **

**I hope you like it. If not, my penguin will be verrrrrry sad D: **

**{Chapter Two - Tough Cookie}**

* * *

I awoke with a startling gasp.

The flames licking the right side of my waist were completely agonizing and I put all my focus on the pain, not really caring to notice that there were other people in the room with me.

"She's awake." I heard my best friend's voice first.

Closing my eyes, I fell back into the mattress behind me, my hands going for my side. The burning was almost too much to bear once again; no wonder I'd blacked out before. I felt tears stinging at my eyes but I sniffed them away. Then I suddenly remembered what I'd seen before blacking out. His face, that unmistakable face… those unmistakable blue eyes looking back into my own. Had I dreamt that? Had I wished for that to happen? Was my feeble mind playing tricks on me?

Willing my eyes to open fully this time, the bright lights stung them and I hissed. That's when I realized that I was in a hospital. Okay so something bad had happened back at the concert; If I was in a hospital than something _really _bad happened back there. With the way I was laying, I couldn't get a good sense of my surroundings, so I tried to sit up to see. Big mistake. There was no way I'd be able to, at least not on my own, what with my side practically killing me the way it was.

Just I laid back down, my side become too much to at the moment, I heard more voices and footsteps. As I laid there, an unfamiliar face suddenly appeared over mine but I wasn't alarmed; it was a doctor. He was elderly and had a worn out smile on his face that matched his tired, sleep deprived eyes. For a male doctor, he wasn't so bad. I'd never been so sure of male doctors before; they always made me uncomfortable, but I could handle this one. Something about his face just made me feel more at ease. He reached over me for something and I suddenly felt my bed rising.

"Oh thank you JINXX!" I whispered.

I heard the doctor chuckle. "Can't say I've heard that one before,"

I smiled up at him but my smile quickly disappeared as I had to readjust so I could rest comfortably.

"How is she?" Came a new voice. I cringed at _that _voice. It was my grandmother.

Oh hell at the tirade coming my way, all of the questions, the "I told you so's" and "When are you going to listen to me's". Of course I had to give her the benefit of the doubt. The last time I wound up the in the hospital, I'd been in a car accident with a friend. And what I'd been most worried about was that I'd left the house without telling her. But she wasn't mad about that at whatsoever; after all I'm an adult. She was just glad that I was all right. Hopefully she'd react the same with this situation. I mentally crossed my fingers.

"She's stable, but I can tell you all now that she's in quite a lot of pain,"

Tell them _all_…? Who all was there besides my grandmother and Anna. Well there was Anna's sister. I'm sure she was there. The thought made me nervous. I hated it when people fussed over me; when I was the center of attention. Too much pressure involved. The sudden nervousness caused heightened breathing, in turn causing my side to ache more. I winced, my hands clutching the burn, trying anyway I could to make it go away. And then it dawned on me…I really hoped nothing was broken. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I was laid up in bed for weeks.

And then I heard another voice. But this voice wasn't one I was expecting, in fact, when I assumed that mind had been playing tricks on me earlier, this voice was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. But when I heard it, clear as day, my attention snapped to the present. I was fully awake and trying to sit up, despite the pain.

"Is she going to be all right?"

I sat up frantically, looking for the face that the voice went with. Seeing my grandmother, my best friend, her sister… even the doctor, but none of them were who I was intent on seeing at that moment. And then there it was, leaning down from my left side, kinda behind my bed.

"Hi Katie," Andy said, his voice as quiet as I'd ever heard.

I was s little stunned to say the least. For one, I wasn't entirely sure that I was actually awake. Sometimes I had the most vivid dreams; dreams that made real life seem almost pathetic. And right now I wasn't sure which to trust; real life, or my dreams. Secondly, this was the first time I'd seen Andy Sixx with no make up, in half way normal clothes and his hair calm. He wasn't Andy Sixx right now, no. Right now he was just himself. Andrew Dennis Biersack.

The room fell silent after Andy said hi to me. I guess everyone was waiting for me to finally say something. But I wasn't sure what to say other than to ask what had happened. I saw the concern in my grandmother's face and she looked at the doctor.

"Are you sure she's all right? She's not responding."

He nodded. "She might be in slight shock which wouldn't be abnormal for someone who fainted like she did,"

I heard Anna chuckle at that moment. "It might also be the fact that Andy Sixx is standing right next to her."

I felt a hot blush take over my face before looking up at Andy through my lashes. He was smiling timidly, waving to me a little. For a moment, the pain I was having kinda just numbed away. All I could do was focus on him. He was so… there. So present. And not to mention, he was so beautiful. I'd fantasized about this countless times but never really imagined how I would actually react if it were to ever happen. Everything else seemed to slow down almost to a complete stand still. All there was, was me and him. I wasn't sure if anyone noticed or not and for a split second I didn't care. I just wanted to know him. After a moment, he smiled at me again and my heart jumped into my throat.

"I think we need to let her rest, all of this stimulation might be wearing on her," The doctor said.

My grandmother leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of my head and Anna hugged me before they all left. I looked at Andy; he was hesitant in leaving. He shoved his hands in his pockets and hung back, letting everyone else leave first. The doctor looked at him, raising a brow.

"Mr. Biersack, I'm serious, she needs rest."

Andy rolled his eyes at the use of his real last name; he hated his real name.

"Can I just say one thing to her?" He said and his voice sent shivers up my spine.

The doctor nodded and took his glasses off, hanging what looked like my medical charts at the end of my bed before leaving the room. Andy walked over to the side of the bed, his eyes downcast and his hair hiding most of his face. What a shameful image. That beautiful face should never be hidden away from the world. It was should be a sin to even think it. I knew I probably sounded like some typical fan girl but it was true. I'd connected with him through his music; his words. When I listened to him sing, sometimes it felt like he was speaking to just me. Yeah, I'm sure a hundred, thousand other girls felt that way but was Andy Sixx standing in their hospital room, no. I don't think so. Yeah I was being smug, but I didn't care.

He looked up at me almost hesitantly, like he'd done something wrong; like my being in the hospital was his fault. I was slightly confused at that because none of this was his fault whatsoever. I wasn't sure how in the world he could think that. Despite the fact that he was Andy Sixx and that I was a big fan, I didn't think this was his fault. He didn't do anything wrong. He swallowed hard, looking like he was having trouble finding the right words to say. Stepping a bit closer, I noticed he was fidgeting, picking at his nails. I leaned forward, despite my burning side and gently took his hands in mine.

"This isn't your fault, Andy."

He looked up at me through his coal black hair, his bright blue eyes shining like diamonds in a coal mine. He seemed surprised at the fact that I spoke first, let alone at all.

"It sure feels like it." His voice was quiet.

"Why does it feel like it?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, maybe because if I'd just let it go when that deusch threw that drink at me, none of this would have happened."

Smiling weakly at him, I marveled at his way of thinking. "You merely reacted. If it had been me up there, on that stage and I'd gotten the drink thrown at me, I highly doubt that I would have just let it go. You weren't the one that pushed me into the fight."

He shrugged. He didn't believe me and I didn't like that he didn't.

"Andy, look at me."

He did, but only for a second. I sighed.

"I'm not broken. I'll heal. I'm a tough cookie, I promise. A few crumbs off the edge, but nothing more." I said, trying to lighten the mood just a little. Honestly, I was surprised at how easily I was talking with him. Any other time I would have stumbling all over my words. It must've been the fact that he thought he'd caused all of this. Which he did not. I refused to think that, and I refused to let anyone else think that, himself included.

He smiled, even chuckled a little. "Well…as long as you're sure, I suppose."

"I am." I said, smiling brightly. The facial movement made my face hurt and I remembered having my face stepped on during the fight.

"Thank you for coming by the way, you didn't have to." I said, smiling at him.

He smirked. "Are you kidding? Of course I did. One of my biggest fans, caught in one of my fights? It's a given."

There was a quiet moment between the two of us. I wasn't sure what it was, but I could feel something in the room, and it wasn't awkward tension. Trust me, I was an expert with the word 'awkward'. He smiled down at me and my heart leapt into my throat again. If he was going to hang around me, he'd have to stop smiling or I'd need heart transplant surgery.

* * *

"Yeah they said that I just need bed rest for awhile and that I should heal fine," I said to my grandmother and best friend, as I chowed down on a delicious burger that they'd snuck in for me. Come on, we all know hospital food is suckish.

Andy had stayed, to my surprise. He'd told me that he wasn't leaving until I left the hospital. On the inside, I totally wasn't complaining; I loved having him there and I loved looking at him. But being the polite and considerate person I am (sometimes I curse myself for it) I kept telling him that he did have a band that needed him; he was supposed to be leaving very soon for the next stop on their tour.

My grandmother was wary of him. Not because of anything he'd said, because he'd been a perfect gentleman in her presence, in fact he'd been a perfect gentleman period, but mainly because of his… err, appearance. And I couldn't quite blame her. If you weren't accustomed to his look, it did come as bit of shock. She also was hesitant in trusting him because of what had happened at the concert, which I also understood. But as I'd decided before, I refused to let anyone, including her, believe that this was Andy's fault.

Simple as that.

"So Andy… Andy is it?" My grandmother said.

"Yes ma'am." He sat up in his chair at the table in the back of the room.

Anna gave me that look; the one that said 'Oh fuck, here she goes with _Round One of 20 Questions.'_ I slid down in my bed, slightly covering my face to hide the embarrassment that I was sure to come. My grandmother had a way of making people slightly uncomfortable when she asked her 'questions'. But she couldn't help it. She was a Scorpio; it was in their nature. They were investigators and they were always curious about everything.

Though I was hoping that this time she could just skip it. Man, was I stupid for getting my hopes up.

"How long have you been in the music business?"

"Well officially, since about 2006... that's when the Black Veil Brides were formed."

"And you always knew this is what you wanted to do?" She asked.

_Good lord, this was going to get ugly. _

Andy nodded. "Yes, actually, I knew it when I was about 13 or 14. I was in middle school at the time."

She nodded, sitting back in her chair and folding her arms. I could just tell by the look on her face that she was going to ask something that would scare him away completely. And I would look like a complete and total moron. I just knew it. Why couldn't I still be unconscious?

"And do you always dive into the crowd at your concerts to attack your fans?"

"Are you KIDDING me?" I wailed in her direction.

I slapped my face.

Andy laughed.

Anna groaned.

"No no, she's right." Andy said, holding his hand up at me.

I held up a finger. "Stop right there, Biersack!" Saying his real name, knowing it would get him to be quiet. It did and he looked at me funny. Anna stifled a harsh laugh by holding both hands to her mouth but it almost wasn't enough.

"Did you not hear the full story?" I directed at my grandmother, "Someone threw a drink at him while he was singing, it shattered all over his stomach. And he didn't have a shirt on!"

She gave me that look as if she didn't care. "That doesn't matter. He could have gotten into serious trouble for what he did."

My head dropped back against my pillow and I was just begging for someone to shoot me. Yes I did consider my grandmother to be the smartest person I knew, but did she not know that this was Andy Sixx? Did she not know that I had to impress the hell out of him if I wanted him to like me at all? If I wanted him to even be my friend? She had to know that at least. I mean she had years of experience. She was wise, she just _had_ to.

Andy nodded in her direction, agreeing with her.

"She IS right. I should have thought about my actions and next time I will. I mean, look at you, in the process of my 'actions' you got hurt."

"Again, this was NOT your fault." I said for what felt like the millionth time.

Just then his phone chirped and it seemed as if he got a text or something. After checking it, he looked at my grandmother and then at me. "Please, excuse me. I need to take this."

He walked out of the room and I just groaned. "Really? Just slap Humiliation Of The Year award across my forehead."

My grandmother stood up and kind of shrugged. "I'm sorry, but it needed to be said. And he seemed rather gracious about it all anyways. Other than that God awful clothing, he seems to be like a nice boy."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm going to find a coffee machine. I'll be back." She said.

After she left, Anna jumped into the chair next to my bed, smiling bigger than I'd seen in a long time.

"What are you smiling at?"

"KATIE… he likes you!" She said, covering her mouth to cover a squeal.

I waved her off. "Oh please. This is Andy Sixx we're talking about. He's just being nice and making sure I was all right."

She pursed her lips and folded her arms, sitting up straight in the chair. "Oh yeah? Then why did he stay longer then absolutely necessary? Why hasn't he left yet? You and I both know that he's got a tour to finish. And more importantly, if he doesn't like you, why did he keep glancing at you while your grandmother was questioning him?"

Before she said that I hadn't noticed. Had he really been sneaking glances my way? Because of my girlish nature, the first answer I wanted was _yes!_ But really, this WAS Andy Sixx. I mean, he was the lead singer of a rock band and I was just a mere fan. Why would he be interested in me?

"Anna I think maybe you're looking into this a little too much… you think?"

She scoffed. "Hey, if you don't want him, I'll take him!"

A pang of jealousy hit me and I suddenly rethought her theory. "You know… now that you mention, I think I did notice a couple of looks from him."

She pursed her lips again. "Mhmm, that's just what I thought."

She and I both laughed.

**

* * *

**

**Well there you have it!**

**Is Anna right? Does Andy like Katie? Will some k.i.s.s.i.n.g be taking place soon? :D **  
**Hope you like it! If you do, drop me a line! I'd love to know what you're thinking. **

**...man wouldn't be cool if I was psychic...**

**LOL till next time! :D**


	3. Chapter Three  Popcorn Kernels

**Hello, hello my lovelies! **

**I have a few things I need to announce. Firstly, I KNOW this chapter took longer than the last one but I wasn't entirely sure how to start it and I didn't want it to be rushed and/or crappy. Secondly, Andy announced that he's dropping the 'Sixx' from his name and reverting to his original namesake, 'Andy Biersack'. You can find official word of it on the **_**Alternative Press **_**website. NOTE: I will be adapting to this change in my story as well as the new album coming out this summer (I'm making this as real as I can while still having my fun with it). Thirdly, I am going to be incorporating more bands' lyrics into this story. Not JUST Black Veil Brides & I See Stars. I THINK that's it...LMAO.**

**And yes, it's still going kinda slow, but remember that my character is sort of physically impaired right now. There's not much that she can do. But I PROMISE that things will pick up soon. Till then, enjoy the Andy Biersack goodness ****ß**** Oh LORD , it's gonna take me some time getting used to that, LMAO.**

**BTW, italics in this chapter are phone conversation. And there's a banner for this story; the link can be found on my profile. Happy reading!**

**=D**

**{Chapter Three - Popcorn Kernels}**

* * *

After leaving the hospital, I was thanking God above that my ribs were only bruised. Badly. But not broken. I couldn't even think of being stuck in bed for days and days on end, not being able to do anything myself. The thought alone made me shudder. Anna said she would help me as much as she could, and my aunt, also known as Sue, would be helping as well. And then there was Andy.

Who still hadn't left to rejoin his band mates.

He'd said he wanted to stay in Texas awhile, that he liked it here. There was no rush on the tour, as Houston's tour date had been one of the very last, and the last few could be postponed until later. I had a slight problem with that, seeing as I was more than likely the reason of the post poning. I prayed that word about this didn't spread. I did not need crazed Black Veil Brides fans coming after me and setting my house ablaze.

My grandmother had been a bit hesitant to let Andy stay. I was too, seeing as I wasn't even sure how it came up for him TO stay at our place. He was more than likely going to see me at my worst. When I did something completely embarrassing and stupid. I had to admit though, that Anna's theory about Andy being into me was quite nice. But why did it have to work out like this?

"Is there anything you need?" My grandmother asked me once I was settled in my room.

"Just a glass of water and my meds, please?"

She nodded and just as she headed out, Andy came in. She gave him a look and I cringed. Thankfully, he didn't notice, as he was looking at me. Before she left completely, she raised a brow at me, pointing a finger at him.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes; I'd be doing this a lot from now on. Or at least while he was here.

Andy walked next to my bed, shoving his hands into his pockets. He smiled. My heart took off in a fury of beats, rattling my ribcage. I surely hoped he didn't have super sonic hearing. He looked around my room at the numerous things on the walls. I'm sure he noticed my love for twilight first. I had quite a few posters dedicated to that. And then a few posters for a couple of bands; as well as one for the Black Veil Brides. I had a bookshelf overflowing with different books, little odds and ends. And on top of my dresser I had a few Monster energy drink cans stacked on top of eachother. He then spotted my collection of CD's and looked quite impressed. He generally looked interested in what my room had to say about me. The thought made me blush a little.

"Nice room," He said, turning back to me and smiling again.

"Thanks, it's been a work in progress for a long time now." I said, trying to keel calm and collected.

He looked around once more before looking back at me. "It says a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope." I said only half serious.

He picked up the CD I had for the Black Veil Brides. "Yeah, very good things." He said and smiled.

After looking around my room one more time, he sat on the edge of my bed, facing me. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. I just stayed silent, hoping that before anything was really said, it wouldn't be until after my grandmother brought me my medications. I knew that she only had my best interest at heart, and that she didn't want me to get hurt by another boy as she put it, but I was an adult now, I was smart.

And before Andy could say anything, she came back into my room with a glass of water and my medications. Sighing with relief, I smiled happily up at her and took the glass of water. I took two pain pills for my side and washed them down. Thankfully, my grandmother didn't linger. Once I was sure she wasn't coming back, I looked at Andy.

"So… you know you don't have to stay. I mean, I'm fine." I smiled honestly to help get the point across to him.

He shook his head. "Nonsense, you can think what you want, that this wasn't my fault, but if I hadn't done what I did, you wouldn't be laying here right now. So I'm gonna help take care of you. Plain and simple."

I looked in the direction that my grandmother had left, "But I mean.. "

"Don't worry about it, I already spoke with your grandmother. It might be surprising to you, but she agrees with me."

"Well of course she would, she would totally think it's your fault." I mumbled that last bit.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No not about that. She thinks I should stay and help out."

The thought hit me again. Having Andy Sixx in my house, around all the time, it was… well I couldn't even put words to it. Part of me just wanted to enjoy the fact that I was lucky enough to be the girl he'd put in the hospital (despite the fact that I KNEW it wasn't his fault) and the other part of me knew that this wouldn't last forever, that he was just being nice and taking care of me till I was better. And then there was that other part, the one that sounded like Anna's voice, telling me that he was into me. Should I even consider that part?

"Well, I would come and help you get settled in the guest room but err.." I chuckled.

He smiled. "Nah, it's cool. Right next door, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah and my bathroom is right across the hall."

Andy left my room and headed to the guest room to unpack some of his things. And after awhile, my grandmother came in to announce that she was headed to work to make up for some lost hours during the week.

"Sue will be coming over later this afternoon, and until then you'll be okay with just having Andy here, right?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just took my meds, Sue can bring something to eat on the way right?"

She nodded, "I'll call her and tell her to pick something up for you two. If you need anything before Sue gets here, you tell Andy to get it for you. The doctor said you should be resting as much as possible."

"Got it." I said, holding a thumbs up.

"So unless it's a dire emergency, stay in bed."

I saluted her this time.

She pursed her lips at me, before heading out of my room and gathering her things to leave for work. Just then my celphone rang. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Anna.

"What's up?" I answered.

_Yo, slut! How are you feeling? _

"You're one to talk, calling me a slut." I laughed. "I'm feeling okay, I just took my meds a little while ago. So not too bad."

_Ah, come on, don't skip out on the juicy details. What's it like having Andy there? _

"So you don't care how you're best friend is coping?" I said, an obvious smile in my voice.

_Fine fine, how are you, how's the pain, are you feeling dizzy, any signs of blacking out again… um let me think, NO because Andy Sixx is in your house. _She said and then burst into laughter.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "It's not weird, but different. He's really sweet."

_I'm coming over tomorrow morning when I get off of work. _

"Mhmm, coming over to ogle him aren't you?" I giggled.

_This is very true, but I do want to come over and help out. I was really worried about you when you fainted at the show, so… YOU are the primary reason I'm coming. Andy's just a bonus_. She giggled too.

"Okay, you have a key, come on over babe." I told her.

She and I talked a little bit longer till she had to leave to get ready for her nightshift at work. Afterwards, I didn't feel much like watching television, so I picked up the book I'd been reading lately, _Fallen_ by Lauren Kate. After about 45 minutes, I was beginning to think Andy had laid down to take a nap or something because he hadn't come out of the guest room but then I heard soft strumming come through the wall. I smiled.

Of course. Why hadn't I thought of that sooner. If he wasn't going to be with his band mates, then he'd want to release a little of his creativity whenever he could. It wasn't a song that I recognized from their first and only album, but it was something that I recognized coming from the genius mind of Andy Sixx. It had the little signatures that I knew could only come from him. I didn't know how to explain it, but his music had had a great impact on my life. A lot of people thought it was silly and even immature to put so much faith in something as mere as music. But it was something that some people just didn't understand. But I did, and that's how I knew his music so well. It's what made sense to me and I wouldn't let others tell me any different.

I listened for awhile, enjoying the new sound, wondering if anyone else had gotten to hear it yet. The idea that I might the first made my stomach flutter; of course he probably didn't realize that I was listening, or could even really hear into the guest room, but the fact that he felt comfortable enough in my house to play, yeah that made me want to squeal at the top of my lungs. He wasn't singing, but the music alone spoke for itself. And that's one reason I loved it so much. Every one of his songs told a story, a story that was completely relatable. But the longer I listened to it, I wondered if it was possibly going to be an electric song as opposed to just acoustic. And the more I listened, the more I hoped for the latter possibility. It sounded beautiful the way it was. When Andy sang acoustic, it almost felt more personal, more vulnerable. I liked that connection. And they just didn't have enough acoustic songs in my opinion.

His playing died down after a little while, and I wondered what he might be doing now. I shrugged it off, intending on going back to my book, when he poked his head into my room.

"Hey, you need anything?"

Even though it hadn't been more than a half hour since he'd left my room, his face still made me breathless. But I suppressed my girlish instincts and shook my head, holding my book up.

"I'm okay."

"Well… what about company? I'm quite bored and my guitar won't listen to me." He half smiled.

"Sure. Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, surprised, once again, at how casual I was being with him.

It was as if I'd known him all along.

* * *

"Wow, pretty badass movie. I seriously believed you when you said the entire family died in the shoot out, and that it was over."

We'd just finished watching the movie _Death Sentence, _Andy sat towards the foot of my bed, leaned up against the wall, trying his hardest to get a popcorn kernel from between his teeth with just his tongue. It'd been at least twenty minutes now. I looked at him and laughed.

"What?" He said, genuinely confused about my laughter.

Shrugging, I stifled more laughter. "You know, you could always ask where the tooth picks are."

He shook his head. "Nope, it's much more satisfying when you get the bastards out yourself."

His response only made me laugh harder. One because he said it with the utmost seriousness, and two, well.. he was right. Getting those popcorn kernels out from between your teeth all by yourself was just more rewarding. Just then, my door opened and in stepped my aunt, otherwise known as …Sue.

"Well well well, is this the little ingrate that put you in the hospital?"

"Duuuude! Are you effing serious?" I groaned grabbing one of my pillows and covering my face.

I heard Andy chuckle. If any of what my family said offended him, he did a damn good job of hiding it. That I HAD to give him props for. But then he might just let certain things roll right off his back. I wasn't sure yet, but I intended to find out soon enough.

My aunt came next to my bed and looked me over. "So how are you feeling?"

I waved her off. "I'm fine! F-I-N-E, fine!"

Andy stood up and extended his hand. "I'm Andy." He said, half smiling.

"I know who you are, this one here," She said nodding towards me. "Talks about you enough when making me listen to her music in the car."

Cringing I scooted down lower under my blanket, trying to dissolved into the mattress. I knew it was your family's job to embarrass you, but seriously, all jobs had days off, didn't they?

"Andy, could you give my oh-so loving aunt and I a moment alone?" I ended the sentence with grit teeth, looking up at my aunt and giving her a very sarcastic smile.

"No problemo." He said and left my room, closing the door quietly behind him.

She smiled, obviously stifling laughter as she folded her arms. I wasn't about to take this from her too. So I took a deep breath and thought about what I was going to say calmly.

"Please don't do this. Grammie has already given him the third degree and then some."

She pursed her lips, her arms still folded. She didn't look entirely convinced but she knew, sometimes better than my grandmother, that I was smart and that I knew what I was doing. She trusted my judgment. Finally, after a few moments of thought, she nodded.

"All right, but I'm gonna have my eye on him."

"You and Grammie both." I laughed. "Trust me, he's only here to help out, I promise."

But what I was promising, didn't feel entirely like the truth. Not after everything Anna had said.

* * *

"Yeah just a bit harder, I can handle it." I gripped my bed sheet beneath me as my best friend massaged my right side, easing out the tension I'd gained while sleeping.

She didn't like hurting me, but I'd told her that Sue had to take her daughter to school and I wasn't about to ask Andy to do this. She pressed both hands into the side of my waist and rubbed, alternating the directions her hands went. Even though it hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before, I knew it'd be worth it later. Later I'd be in a lot more pain than I was now if I didn't do this.

But, just as I'd convinced myself that I was strong enough to withstand the pain, my tolerance shot down, crashing and burning.

"Okay, okay.. stop! I can't take this anymore!"

Anna pulled her hands away and I writhed, pulling the blanked over my head, muffling my groans of discomfort. Even at that moment, I still refused to believe that my injury was Andy's fault, but let me get ahold of the asshole who'd pushed me into the fight; yeah I'd do plenty of damage to him.

"Is everything all right in here?" I heard Andy's deep voice enter the room and my writhing immediately stopped.

"Yes! Everything is super!" I called from under my blanket, as normal as I could.

"Where is Katie?"

Anna stifled a laugh and then I heard Andy say, "Oh okay. Does she need her medications?"

"I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't talk like I'm not right here under this blanket… and yes, I need them please, Andy."

They both laughed at my response and Andy headed into the kitchen to get my medications while Anna went to get my a heating pad and fix me something to eat. I shifted uncomfortably. I knew they were both being nice, but I wasn't used to having people wait hand and foot on me. It made me feel helpless. It was a feeling that didn't sit well with me.

But it wouldn't be too long before I was healed and I would be able to do for myself and everything would go back to normal.

"Here you go," I heard Andy say.

I came out from under the blanket and saw that he was looking normal. But there was no reason he shouldn't. He was just hanging out here with us; there were no fans to impress, no cameras around. I liked seeing him when he wasn't in his 'Andy Sixx' character. It's almost like he was comfortable enough, already, to let a bit of a guard down.

"Thank you. For everything by the way," I said, taking the pills and the glass of the water from him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I smiled. "Just… thanks."

He looked a bit confused but smiled back anyways, sitting on the side of my bed intending on keeping me company. This was just what I meant when I noticed that he seemed so comfortable here. Maybe Anna was right, did he see something in me? Did he like me?

"HEY! What do you want, cereal or… cereal?" Anna asked, poking her head in the door of my room.

I laughed. "Surprise me."

She saluted me, then pursed her lips at the two of us sitting on my bed together. I shook my head, signaling her to leave it for now. That she and I would discuss this further at a later moment. When I looked back at Andy, I saw that he was picking his teeth with his tongue again, and I raised a brow at him.

"Toothpick?"

"Not a chance. This popcorn kernel is going down." He said and I nearly doubled over in laughter.

* * *

**Well well well, are things blossoming between Katie and Andy? And if so, who do you think will make the first move? Once again, I apologize for the delayed posting of this chapter; the next one shouldn't take as long. And Katie SHOULD be healing pretty soon so things should seem to pick up with the next chapter. **

**If you have any thoughts/comments/criticism/requests please do you and I a favour and let me know. **

**The Black Veil Brides Army would totally appreciate it btw. =D**


	4. Chapter Four Her Quirks & Counting Stars

"…_**you told the greatest stories of love and bleeding crowns, but to the sick and hungry, you cannot be found…" **_

**Oh my apologies for such a late posting. I was singing to one of my favourite Black Veil Brides songs ever. Nooo not really. But I am sorry this chapter is so late. Things just got in the way; you guys know how life can be sometimes. But I finally kicked my ass into gear and got with the program. And I think you'll appreciate it. This chapter is one of my favourites. **

**Now, I got a few messages from some people asking me to update and such. I DO appreciate that you guys love the story that much, but just remember that life does tend to get in the way and a story cannot be rushed or it won't be good. Thank you all soo much for the love and support. Andy and I both appreciate it :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hello all.. {Chapter Four - Her Quirks & Counting Stars}**

After getting a phone call from the doctor, bright and oh so early, about my follow up appointment, I couldn't go back to sleep. And since he said that I should be able to move about the house by myself now, I decided to let Andy sleep in and not worry about me. The doctor said that as long as I didn't strain myself I should be able to handle most things on my own now; just to take it easy and then sooner or later I'd be back to normal. I was more than happy to hear this, because I was sick of being stuck in the bed all day. It'd been a week and a half since the incident at the concert, but it'd felt like a year and a half.

Needing some fresh air, I headed outside to check the mail and stretch my legs. The sky was slightly overcast but I didn't mind that; I didn't particularly like the sun. Not like most normal people did. Checking the mail, I saw that we didn't have any then started back towards the house. I raised my arms up and stretched them into the air, feeling my arm muscles expand slightly. I'd have to be more careful from now on. Because I surely didn't like laying in bed all the time, and I surely didn't want others having to wait on me hand and foot anymore. It just made me feel uncomfortable. Now I could get back on my feet and do as I pleased, but the slight revelation made me think of Andy having to leave and honestly, I didn't want him too.

Upon entering the house, I was greeted with an interrogation.

"Where were you? Why aren't you in bed? Are you all right? Did you need something?"

I laughed lightly at Andy's bombarding of questions. "Andy, I'm all right. I was just out checking the mail."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "May I ask why?"

"Because… to see if there was any mail in the mailbox…?" I replied, a questioning tone to my voice.

He pursed his lips. "What I mean is, why didn't you ask me to do it? You should be in bed."

Then I realized, he'd been asleep when the doctor called. He wouldn't have known about my progress.

"It's okay, I'm official. Doctor called not too long ago and said that I should be able to move about the house now."

He eyed me warily, a slight smile on his face. "Well all right, but you scared me."

We headed into the living room, where I sat on the couch and grabbed the television remote. "I didn't mean to, promise." I smiled brightly at him.

He followed me into the room and sat in the chair next to me. We flipped through the channels, not really aiming to watch anything. He really didn't mind what we watched, as he was texting back and forth with one of his band mates. Apparently, he was needed for some business meetings about the upcoming drop of their new album but he'd told me that he wasn't quite ready to head back into the real world just yet. He liked this 'vacation' he was on. Though I knew he couldn't put it off forever and the thought made me sad. Even though it had only been a week and a half since I'd personally met him, it felt like it had been forever and I'd gotten to know him so well. He was already such a good friend.

Anna also kept telling me that I should make a move soon as well. That she saw all the time that he was way into me. I wanted to believe her, trust me, I really did. But sometimes I was so shy when it came to guys; I didn't have the best history. And this was Andy Sixx. I mean, I'd seen the last girl he'd been with and there was no way I could compare. But still, there was something in my gut telling me that I had to get him to stick around a little while longer. Because I really did want him to stay...

Seeing as there was nothing really on television, and I really didn't care to hang around the house anymore, I looked over at Andy who was busy texting away. I wasn't even sure he'd really looked up at the television screen since we'd come into the living room. I couldn't blame him though, he was thinking about a lot. His band had cancelled the last few tour dates because he'd wanted to stay here, and then there was the fact that he still had that album hanging over his head, so I nudged his leg with my foot and to get his attention.

"Let's go do something." I said, bluntly.

He simply just looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"You know, go out... and partake in vigorous activity?" I said sarcastically.

He smiled hesitantly. "Are you sure you're up for that?"

Laughing lightly, I nodded. Truth was, I was so ready to get out of this house, I could explode. Sure, technically I wasn't supposed to go out and strain myself yet, but I'd be careful and I'd be with Andy; who I'm sure would be more than happy to do anything I needed him too.

Standing up, I raised a brow at him. "Come on, please?"

He took a deep breath, raising a brow at me and I squealed in victory. I'd won him over. Heading into my room, I got changed and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I didn't feel much like straightening it at the moment. It was overcast and humid outside, it would just frizz anyways. The only thing that had to go right was the day. I wanted to show him everything I could about where I was from and that if he wanted to, he could always come back to visit. The thoughts circled into my mind as I finished applying my makeup and just then, Andy poked his head in, he was ready.

I smiled at him, and got up, sliding on my vans shoes. Digging into my purse, I searched for my keys and when I found them, Andy snatched them out of my hands.

"Dude?" I scoffed, smiling at the same time.

"You let me drive, you're still healing, despite what the doc said." He pursed his lips at me.

Rolling my eyes, I laughed. "Fine, let's go Mr. Biersack."

"HEY! What'd I say about that god awful name?" He said as we left the house.

* * *

There wasn't much to show him, as I lived in a very small town. But I figured that if I was going to make the best of this then I had to do what I could with what I had. First off, from my house to town was a long drive itself so I spent a lot of time showing and telling him different things about how I was sure the landscape here was different than what he was accustomed to.

There were a lot of cattle out in the open fields, especially long horned cows. We saw a few rare white tailed deer skirt by off the road and into the woods. You usually didn't see those until the very early morning when it was still and they were sure that no one would mess with them. Andy asked, very sarcastic like, if people wore cowboy hats and chaps, and still got around usually on horses. I couldn't help but laugh at his humor. He was making it so easy to be around him. I never wanted him to leave.

"No... while I do live in Texas, we are a bit more industrialized." I said, laughing lightly.

He snapped his fingers. "Damn, I was hoping to see some sort of shoot out, or a draw or something." He looked over at me from his seat and gave me a quirky smile.

When we came into town, I showed him our very small city hall that I actually had never gone into myself, but still, I thought he might have some interest in it. Next, we drove through town, seeing people go about their business, following their daily routines and I realized… I lived in a boring town. But when I looked at Andy, he seemed to have the most interest in it that I'd ever seen in anyone. The time moved by so quickly after that, that I didn't even notice my stomach start to growl. Andy pointed it out for me when we got back into the car after having skipped rocks at the lake, one of my favourite things to do, even though I sucked at it big time.

"Sounds like you might be a bit hungry," Andy said, slipping the key into the ignition.

My head whipped over to where he sat as I slipped on my seatbelt, and yet again, his face rendered me breathless. As I tried to look at his face, buckle my belt, and respond to his statement all at once, it proved to be true that I'm a simple minded creature that cannot multitask to save her life. As I opened my mouth, the belt buckle slipped from my hand and slapped me right in the face.

"Motherfuck!" I yelled.

My hands covered my face and I heard Andy right away, asking if I was all right. I wanted so badly to start crying. Usually I have a high tolerance to pain, I really do, but this was a metal belt buckle that had been sitting in the sun and it just whacked me in the face.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened. And in front Andy freaking Sixx too… " That last bit I sort of mumbled to myself, not sure if Andy heard it or not.

I heard him chuckle and I suddenly felt one of his hands over mine and I flinched, not sure how to respond.

"Katie, let me see." He said, his voice soft and calm.

"I'm fine, really, totally fine." I replied, the searing sting from the belt still apparent.

"Okay, but still, let me look." He persisted, his hands prying my own away.

Knowing that my face was probably already swollen -again- I cringed and pulled my hands away from my face, the slightest movement, making my skin sting. With my hands out of the way, I heard him hiss in empathy of my pain.

"Wow, you whacked yourself pretty good, it's already bruising."

"Great. Now you know," I said, to him but not really meaning to.

He furrowed his brows. "Know what?"

I laughed humorlessly before looking at him. "That I'm a complete and total klutz."

It was no secret to my family and friends that I was a complete and total klutz. If there was a way for me to fall, then I'd find it. Even if there wasn't a way for me to fall, still, I'd find my face hitting the ground whenever possible. I had been hoping to avoid that with Andy; so much for that.

He smiled that cute, boyish smile that I'd already come to love so much and shook his head. "No matter, we all have 'moments'." He replied.

He examined my face a bit more before we decided to head somewhere to get a bite to eat. Seeing as I lived in BFE or rather 'Bum Fucked Egypt', there weren't a whole lot of good places to choose from, so we headed into the next town over where I knew we could find something he'd enjoy. After a bit of deliberation, we finally settled on a small 'hole in the wall' type place that I'd been to a few times, knowing they had kick ass burgers.

We walked in and were seated by a waitress and given time to decide what we wanted to eat.

"So this place has good burgers, eh?" Andy asked, his eyes scanning the menu.

"Yeah, they're really good," I replied, pressing my fingers to my face where the belt smacked me. "Anna and I love this place."

"Leave it alone, you're only gonna make it hurt worse." He said, not even looking at me.

Instantly, my hand dropped from my face and he smiled at me. Continuing to look over the menus, we decided soon after what we both wanted and placed our orders. A couple of people gave Andy some weird looks, and a couple of people freaked out but didn't have the courage to approach him. Me being me, I began to feel a bit smug, but I didn't let it show. That wouldn't be cool, not in front of Andy.

We sipped at our drinks and made small talk, he asked if I'd lived here all my life and I told him, 'Sadly yes,' but made a laughable joke about it. Eventually the conversation edged into what other bands I liked, seeing as he'd noticed all the CD's in my room. I went into full length detail about some of the bands that I was recently obsessed with, and not once did he try to interject. He just sat and listened. It wasn't until our food came out, that I realized I'd run my mouth like some sort of babbling idiot.

"Here you are, enjoy," The waitress said, setting our food down.

After she left, I leaned close to Andy. "You could have mentioned that I was running my mouth like a motor."

He shook his head. "No, I liked it. You say interesting things." He smiled again.

My heart squeezed. He'd have to stop that soon.

* * *

"You were so right, damn good burger," Andy said, sitting back in the booth seat, patting his stomach.

"Told you so." I replied smiling widely, causing my face to hurt a bit and winced.

Andy eyed me quietly, before pulling out his wallet. "We should probably get you back home so we can ice that," He pointed to my face. He started to set two twenties on the table but I stopped him.

"No way, I got it. I'm showing you around." I said, pushing the money back towards him.

He scoffed and put the money back on the table. "Katie, I got more money than I know what do with sometimes. Besides, what sort of gentleman would I be if I let you pay?"

I suppressed another urge to squeal and let him pick up the check. After paying for our food, we got back in the car and headed home. It was pushing 5 already. How had that happen? When we left, it was only 10:30 when we'd left the house. I guess I was just that comfortable with him already. Time had flown and I had barely noticed it., that had to mean something didn't it?

As we turned the corner, I saw my grandmother's car in the driveway. "Lovely she's home early."

Andy laughed. "Why is that bad?"

"She's gonna wonder where this came from," I said pointing to my face.

He laughed again. "Just tell her."

Shaking my head, I replied. "Apparently, in the time you've spent with us, you've learned nothing about that woman. She's not that easy to satisfy."

We headed into the house, and I dropped my purse by the door. Andy came in after me and my grandmother sat in the living room, a look of 'You better talk now' on her face. But it changes as soon as she saw the blackening bruise under my left eye.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Rolling my eyes, I headed to sit next to her so she could examine my face, just like I knew she would demand to do anyways. She put on her glasses and looked, touching my face and making the whelp sting. Andy just stood by the door, not sure what to do.

My grandmother turned my head towards the overhead light. "This is gonna be here for awhile. Did you do this to her?" She looked at Andy.

Andy's mouth opened but nothing came out; I wanted to die.

"No he didn't. I… slapped myself in the face, with a belt buckle…again."

"Well Christ, how hard did you have the belt pulled down to buckle it? You did some damage."

"It's nothing. I'll ice it and I'll be fine. People need to stop fussing over me!"

Biting the bottom of my lip, I realized what I said and looked at Andy. All he did was give me a sweet smile. I'd have to apologize for that statement, because Andy hadn't been fussing over me at all. He never had; since the concert, he hadn't fussed over me. He was just being nice. Sometimes I said the wrong things and the very wrong time.

"Go put ice on it, and some ice on that temper of yours as well," She said, as I went into the kitchen.

I made an icepack and motioned for Andy to follow me out to the back to sit outside. Sitting down on one of the steps on the back porch, I put the ice to my face and it stung, but I expected that. What I didn't expect was the sting from Andy. The incredibly sweet sting.

"You know, you're rather amazing." He said, coming in front of me and leaning on the railing of the steps.

I stifled very sarcastic laughter. "O…kay, if you believe so."

He nodded. "I do."

This boy was the epitome of perfect. He was everything I'd been asking for. I was starting to think, more and more, that Anna was right. But I didn't know how to make the first move to save my life because I was too damn shy. Sure, I could be friends with him, no problem. But anything more? That required a lot of work from my end simply because I made too much work for myself. I stressed and over thought things. In the end, I always worked myself into a frenzy when it came to boys and having a romantic relationship.

"Well, I'm warning you now, I don't think I'm always so amazing." I said, pulling the ice away from my face.

He cringed at what I assumed to be a mess on my face, but smiled. "I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

**ANDY'S POV**

I don't think she realized just how amazing she truly was. After having spent so much time with her, on such a personal level, I'd come to know her in a way that I didn't know anyone else. In fact, it was probably the best thing that had happened to me. Since all I was doing nowadays was writing, doing band rehearsals, or touring, I hardly knew what it meant to connect with someone on such a personal level. And she brought that back to me. She reminded me what it's like to get to know a person.

She may have thought she was weird, but I just thought she was interesting. Every new day that I spent with her, I learned something different.

Like that when something startled her, she laughed. Or like when she got really lost in a book, she chewed the bottom of her lip without realizing it. Or when she sang along with a song, she made sure to pay attention to each emotional note.

I could have gone on forever about the things I noticed about her. But it's what I was thanking her for. I couldn't tell you the quirky things about any of my band mates and I felt so terrible about that. She's opened up my eyes and really made me see; I'm not just looking anymore.

"You're gonna need to keep ice on that for the rest of tonight," I said, looking at her face again.

She nodded and we just enjoyed the setting sun and the soft wind. She told me that it wasn't like that too often around her part of state. Usually it was just hot, humid, and still. But on rare occasions, the wind flowed just right and it was too pleasant to pass up by sitting in the house.

Before long, the sky had gone dark, and the crickets and frogs were singing. We sat next to eachother on the steps, looking up at the stars, wondering aloud how many we thought were actually out there.

"Man, I'd hate to have to be the person to count them all," She said and giggled. "I wonder if there is really someone who has to count stars…" She said, not really inquiring, but actually wondering.

I chuckled and she looked at me. Her face still very pretty despite the black bruise taking up most of it. "I know that's a silly thing to ask."

"No, it's not. It's something that no one else would ask, so you did." I replied.

She became silent for a few moments, and I began to wonder what she was thinking. I would have given anything to be a mind reader, well except being there with her, but I would given almost anything; just to hear her thoughts. It had only been a week and a half since she'd come into my life, but what a whirl wind she'd caused. And I wasn't sure I was ready to put my feet back on the ground.

She finally looked back at me again, and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was rude," Her voice was quiet and timid; afraid almost.

"What did you say?" I asked, wanting to know just what she meant.

She bit her bottom lip in hesitation before speaking again.

"Well when I told my grandmother that everyone needed to stop fussing over me, I realized that you'd done a lot in the last week. You'd done so much that you really didn't have to do and I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate it because I really, really do. And I-"

I stopped her by placing a finger to her lips.

"Katie, it's all right. I may still be figuring out your grandmother," He said looking towards the house. "But I've learned a few things about you."

"Like?" She asked, a very sweet and warm blush taking over her face.

"That you're pretty stubborn, that you don't want others doing for you what you could easily do for yourself, that you hide pain by laughing it off… even if it's a searing hot belt buckle in the face." I laughed.

She did too, and it wasn't just a quiet chuckle, she really laughed, as if she needed to hear me say what I'd said. It was like the music I'd never written, her laugh. Very pure and melodic, almost like wind chimes in a soft breeze. Kinda like the one tonight.

"So, you wanna try counting the stars?" I asked.

_**It started out when I met this girl  
She threw me down on this spinning world  
I'm over my head, yeah it could have been but...**_

_**I'm a bird with broken wings  
She's a song I love to sing  
Come curl up to me, we'll let our bodies test their chemistry  
She's got blue eyes and a smile like the sun  
And then she cries "I think I'm done.."**_

_**But then I swear that she's the one**_  
_**(Swear she's the one)**_  
_**I swear that she's the one**_  
_**(Swear that she's the one)**_  
_**I swear that she's the one**_

_**(Swear that she's the one)  
I swear that she's the one  
That I'm falling for**_

* * *

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**What's this? Is Andy really falling for this girl? **

**Hope this chapter made up for such a long absence and I will try my best not to let it happen again. I really do enjoy writing this story; Katie & Andy are one of my favourite pairings that I've written. Does everyone like the POV from Andy, and would you like to see more? Let me know your thoughts and such! **

**Andy would appreciate it much :D**

**Song credit "I Swear She's The One" by Sparks The Rescue **


	5. Chapter Five Hollow Feeling Inside

**OH EM GEE...**

**Fft! I am so so sorry for my absence. Real life has proven to be a major pain in my ass lately (major house work and such) and well, you know how it can be sometimes. With that said, I want to say that this story is far from over and that I do have some great stuff written. This chapter is more of a filler as far as Andy and Katie goes but there are some details that you do need to pay attention to. Well I'll shut up now so you can get to it. **

**Chapter Five - Hollow Feeling Inside.**

* * *

I sat in my room, listening to my I See Stars CD that I'd downloaded from the net while _attempting _to read a book. A lot had happened since Andy and I had said good night to eachother. He had been so sweet to me earlier that I'd called Anna to tell her. I'd flown into my room to find my phone.

She had to know right away.

I told her every single detail about the conversation Andy and I had. I trusted her opinion, I valued it and she was the _only _one to know about this right now, I didn't want to jinx anything that might be happening between Andy and I, despite how much it scares me. But it shouldn't scare me. He's so amazingly sweet and funny and smart… What I was more scared of was myself. I didn't know how love properly. Couple of old boyfriends in my past that had ruined my outlook on love. Though that really shouldn't stop me now. Andy was here, and there was a possibility. I didn't need to let it pass me up.

After I'd told Anna everything about that evening, she just confirmed her own theory once more that Andy was, in fact, into me. She was really beginning to encourage my hopes and each time she said it, I threatened to kick her butt if she was wrong. We'd both laughed at that. I thought back to how our conversation went.

"I just don't know how to make …the move." I said, into my phone.

_Maybe try asking him to hang out, like go see a movie or something. You know? And by saying that you're just going to hang out, it takes out the pressure and the potential awkwardness. _

I pondered what Anna was saying. "That's a good idea. But still… you know I am. I make myself look like an idiot sometimes."

I heard Anna go 'hmm' over the phone. _Okay, how about me and Brett go with you two? _

Brett was our other best friend. We'd met him out sophomore year of high school and we'd been inseparable ever since. Though lately, because his girlfriend had gotten pregnant and he was constantly working, we hadn't gotten to see him lately. So this was the perfect opportunity to have him come to hang out. And we could tell him that we now knew Andy Sixx personally. He'd flip; he listened to the Black Veil Brides just as much as Anna and I did.

"Do you think he could go? That would be fun actually, and it's been weeks since we've been able to see him, plus we can introduce him to Andy."

_Exactly. You get a fun filled night AND the possibility of a famous boyfriend. _She laughed.

"Hey don't jinx it. I would really, REALLY like for that to happen." I replied.

_It WILL happen, even if I have to push your lips to Andy's and MAKE it happen!_

I nearly burst out in laughter at that, picturing it in my head.

We ended our phone conversation with potential plans of seeing a movie the next night. She said she'd get a hold of Brett and force him to come, that it'd been too long since we'd seen him and that just needed to come, seeing as we had someone we wanted him to meet. All the while, I peeked out of my room, wondering if Andy was still awake. I looked back at my clock and saw that it was only 10:15; not too late.

I walked down the hall, towards his door and started to knock, but stopped when I heard his voice. It sounded as if he was on the phone.

"I told you, I'm not going to bitch over this anymore. We went our separate ways. And it seems like you're really happy, so why are you calling me in the first place?"

He sounded really mad so I held off on interrupting the phone call for now. Was that his ex girlfriend? The one that all of the BVB fans knew about; it was hard not too, she and Andy had been together for a long time. None of us really know why it ended in the first place. I couldn't remember the girl's name to save my life, but I didn't care for her. She looked rather snobby and her character in _The Runaways _was a complete and total bitch.

After that, that's when I'd attempted to try and read. But my wandering mind wouldn't let me. I knew it sounded totally cliché to even admit it, but Andy was all I could think about. His presence wouldn't give me mind a moment's rest. But I wasn't complaining, even if things were moving at steadily rising pace. I could handle this. I just had to be able too.

About that time, Andy stuck his head into my room, a smile on his face.

"Did you need something earlier?" He asked.

_Oh shit, he heard me outside his room!_

"Umm, no I was just getting a new pillow case from the linen closet. My old needs to be washed."

I mentally slapped myself; that was a lame ass excuse if I ever heard one. The realization proved to be true when he looked at my pillow and saw that the case had not been changed, and it looked like I had no intentions of changing it one bit. I looked at it as well and cringed slightly.

"Well yeah I kinda need did need something, I was gonna ask something but I heard you were on the phone and I didn't want to interrupt."

He chuckled. "Katie, it's all right. You could have come in, I wouldn't have minded,"

I bit my bottom lip, not entirely sure how to respond to that. He would have minded, he sounded awfully mad.

"Any how, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well… tomorrow is Friday and despite my pitifully small town, the movie theatre is pretty fun on Friday nights. Wanna go see a movie? I thought we could hang out, Anna would come and she's bringing one of our other friends. I think you'd like him."

He smiled, coming into the room and sitting on the edge of my bed. "Definitely. What are we seeing?"

I shrugged. "We're always spur of the moment. So we probably won't know till we get there."

He nodded and looked at me for a moment before leaving. I felt my heart take off in a fury of beats once again due to that beautiful smile of his. I swear, I would be needing a new heart very soon if he kept this up. I wasn't sure how long we sat like that, just looking at eachother but I didn't really care, he was all mine at that moment; whether we were just friends or there was an underlying possibility of something more between us, all I knew was in that moment, he was all mine.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of music playing mildly from Katie's room.

Sitting up, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and pulled on a shirt before leaving my room. I stuck my head out of the door and saw that the house was quiet other than her room one door over. She must've been getting ready for work since she was fully healed now. I knew, with as antsy as was getting lately, she wanted to get out of the house and actually do something productive.

Walking to her door, I knocked lightly. The music died down a little more. "Just a sec!"

I chuckled as I heard some fumbling, a slight thud, and a curse before Katie threw the door open.

"Oh hi Andy." She said, a smile on her face.

Her hair fluttered down beside her face from the breeze of the opening door and I saw that she was still in camisole and pajama bottoms. But she was straightening her hair so she was indeed getting ready to head out for something, I knew that. I walked in and sat on the edge of her bed, still able to hear the music she'd been listening too despite the low volume. _I See Stars. _

"They're so good. Great mix of electronica and scream, I think." I said as she ran a brush through the back of her hair.

She whipped around. "My thoughts exactly." A wide smile on her face.

Finishing her hair, she went into the closet to change her clothes while I waited for her. After she was done, she led me into the kitchen and pointed to where everything was (for the millionth time) to make sure that I knew.

"You sure you'll be all right here by yourself?" She asked, grabbing her bag.

I raised a brow at her and smiled. "Katie, I'll be fine. Look at me-" I spread my arms. "I'm a big boy."

Smiling, she grabbed her keys and slid into her shoes. "All right, I don't have a long shift. I'll be home around one or so. We leave for the movies around 4:30."

I saluted her. "Gotcha."

Pointing a finger at me, she smiled wider. "Don't be a smartalec, you. I'll see ya later."

Smiling as she left, I suddenly felt very hollow. Alone. And it wasn't the fact that I was in her house by myself, no. I'd stayed by myself plenty of times before. I couldn't quite put a finger on it, but it was a very profound feeling that I sure wasn't used to. In order to keep my mind off of this odd new feeling, I kept myself busy; messing around with my guitar a bit (though it wouldn't listen to me), watching television, I even slipped into Katie's bedroom to grab one of the dozens of books she had on her bookshelf. She actually had a few that looked interesting. When I finally settled for one called _Winter Girls, _I tried my best to just keep my mind busy. Not to think of too many things at once, like that phone call last night…

I'd read ten chapters into that book because each chapter was surprisingly shorter than I expected. By that time, I realized that I should probably take a shower before Katie got back from work to save ourselves the awkward tension of me walking out half naked. Gathering my things, I went into her bathroom and started the shower. I smiled at all the different things she had on her bathroom counter. She was such a girl, but no typical girl, not in the slightest. I saw a bottle of her perfume, Opium, and opened it. Yeah… that's how a girl should smell.

I got in the shower and did my business then headed into my room to get dressed and fix my hair. I didn't quite feel the need to wear make up tonight, so I skipped it and just made sure that I looked good with what I chose to wear and my hair. And just as I finished and walked out of my room, I heard the front door open. Smiling to myself, I headed into the living room, not even noticing the fact that as I saw Katie's face, that hollow feeling had long-gone left me.

"Well, hey, don't you look snazzy." She said, taking her sunglasses off and putting her keys on the kitchen counter.

When she took her sunglasses off, I still saw the bruise from when she smacked herself with the belt buckle, but I noticed something else, something that when I'd seen her this morning, I was too sleepy to notice. She had circles under her eyes; she hadn't been sleeping.

She glanced at the clock on her phone. "It's pushing 1:30 and when I go out for a flick, I always take my time in getting ready, so I'll be in my bathroom, be ready in a while."

I nodded, smiling.

As she pulled off her shoes and hoodie, I heard her take a long sigh.

"Everything, all right?"

She turned to me, her response hesitant. I could tell something was on her mind, something she needed to say. But she didn't say anything, nothing other than that she'd had a long day at work considering it was her first day back, she was just a little tired.

I could tell that I was becoming very attached to her, because without realizing it, I was becoming worried about her, in no time at all.

* * *

I grabbed my makeup box, my straightener, and a change of clothes, shut the door to the bathroom and sighed, leaning on it.

Just when I thought my life was going back to normal... or as normal as it can with Andy Sixx in it.

Turning on the water to the shower, I let it get warm before stepping in. Wetting my hair first, I let the water run down my back hoping to ease out the day's tension. I just couldn't wrap my mind around what had happened. Why today, of all days? The day I had hoped things would finally _really _click between Andy and I. This was the kind of luck I'd always had, no matter the circumstances.

Thinking back to my day at work, the scene began to play in my mind like a bad, unrehearsed horror movie. As I stood in the books section of the _Hastings Entertainment _store, shelving books, I knew that I'd felt like someone was watching me as soon as I'd gotten there. And my intuition came true as I felt someone brisk past me. I looked over my shoulder to see a familiar body structure walking away quickly over to the magazine's section but I thought nothing of it.

It wasn't until I felt a tap on my shoulder that my good day did a complete 360.

_"Hey Katie," Came the voice that I wasn't planning on hearing nor did I really want to hear. _

_Sighing, I shelved the rest of the books before turning to the person slowly. _

_"What do you want, Ricky?"_

"_Just wanted to see how you were it's ...been awhile," He said, dragging a finger over my left collar bone. _

The slight memory was enough to make me want to just curl up in a ball and hide. He was the reason that it was so hard for me to trust my instincts with Andy. Him. The one boy I thought I loved but was so wrong. I shook all the thoughts of him out of my head and focused on what was to come that night. I'd be with my friends, and I'd be with Andy. Something good would hopefully come out of this. I prayed silently to a god, any god... if there even was one.

After I showered and applied my make up, I got dressed in my Black Veil Brides tee shirt and black skinnies. I let my hair fall, noticing that it needed a trim and a colouring at the very least pretty soon. Anna and I would have to make plans for a double appointment.

When I looked at my phone I saw that it was 3:50 and that time was slowly sneaking away from me.

I skipped into the kitchen, and I could hear one of my favourite cartoons playing on the television, _The Amazing World of Gumball. _I smiled to myself, thinking that he couldn't get anymore perfect than he already was. Slipping my shoes on, I skipped into the living room and plopped next to Andy on the couch, startling him just a bit.

"Oh hey you," I said. "You watch Gumball?" I smiled wide.

He chuckled. "When I get the chance. You?"

"All the friggin time." I replied and he just laughed more.

I picked a piece of lint off of my shirt, "I love Darwin, he's my favourite."

He smiled at me, one of those smiles that said he wanted to be with me but I just wasn't quite sure. My heart started beating furiously again and I only hoped that he didn't have supersonic hearing.

"So, we ready?" He asked.

I grabbed my keys and jingled them. "I'm ready when you are Mr. Biersack."

He groaned at the usage of his real name but didn't bother saying anything. He knew I liked call him that, and not just because it bothered him, though that was a lot of added fun. As we headed down the road to pick up Anna and Brett we sang along to Pierce The Veil's 'Caraphernelia". I had an unnatural attachment to that song and whenever it played I just completely cut loose. I got chills when I heard Andy sing so close to me, so personal. Trust me when I say that it took all I had not to squeal like I had at the concert; I was loving having him all to myself in our own little world.

"I love that song so much," I said flipping through the different tracks of the CD.

"Vic has a great talent," Andy said.

"You talk like you know him." I said, turning onto Anna's street.

He looked at me and smiled. "I kinda do, helps when you're in the music business."

I refrained from freaking. "Dude, no way. Anna's gonna freak when I tell her.

Honking the horn, we waited for Anna to come out. She came out of the front door, giggling her head off, phone in hand. When she got in the car, I asked what her deal was.

"Brett doesn't believe me about Andy," She said.

Laughing to myself, I backed out of her drive way. "Man, he's gonna shit his pants."

Andy chuckled to himself. "We don't mean to use you as like.. err, a pawn or anything. No way, but Brett is the kind of guy to 'need to see for his own eyes'." Anna said to Andy from the back seat.

He shook his head, still laughing. "No, it's no problem. I just love the dialogue between you two. It never gets old."

Anna and I giggled, knowing Andy was right. Sometimes she and I surprised ourselves with our colourful banter. We headed down the road to Brett's house, pulling in the driveway when we got there. Anna called him and told him to be nice when he answered the door because Andy needed a good first impression. We all heard him call Anna and I shitface losers when Anna put her phone on speaker and suppressed our laughter.

We got out of the car and headed up to the front door, ringing the bell.

"I'm going out! I'll be back lat-" Brett looked at us when he opened the door all the way and saw Andy standing timidly behind me.

"I ..I mean.. but you... no way.. how... I seriously thought you were blowing smoke up my ass about this!" He said.

Anna and I tried our hardest not to, but we doubled over in laughter as Brett obviously started to blush. It was no secret that he had a man-crush on Andy. But who could blame the poor kid.

"Andy, I'd like to formally introduce our right hand man, Brett Sims. He listens to the Black Veil Brides as much as we do. He's a good kid, despite his idiocy." Anna said patting Brett on the head; his mouth was hanging open slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Brett," Andy said, extending his arm. All Brett could do was just stand there, staring. I eventually kicked him in the shin, obvious as it was to everyone, it got him to respond.

"It's great to meet you too.." The boy was just star struck.

"All right, before Brett makes an ass out of himself, let's head on out and see what's going on at the movie theatre," I said, jingling my keys.

Though despite the cheerfulness in my voice, I couldn't help the hollow feeling inside that something wasn't right.

* * *

**Oooooo. **

**What is it that she's feeling? This chapter came out to be EXTREMELY long, so I broke it up into two chapters. The next one is kinda like a part 2 to this one. Once again, I apologize profusely for my lack of updates. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I'm not leaving this story unfinished, I promise. **

**Thoughts/comments/criticism? **

**-Also, thank you for all the comments and PMs. I feel as though I don't deserve them for leaving you all hanging. I love you all for it- **


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

I know you're all thinking "where the hell have you been?!" ...yeah, I know it's been a REALLY long time.

There has been a lot going on in my life: I've started working, I even had two jobs at one point. My relationship with my boyfriend has become stronger but we've also gone through a lot, on his side of things.

I've had to be there for him a lot. And just things at home; time slips away from me a lot.

And I've had the WORST case of writer's block.

But I've gotten the itch to really write again and I have some things in the works. I DO NOT want to give up on this story, by any means, so I'm wondering... are there any of my readers that would really like to see this story continue? I don't really have a definitive plot anymore, as I've lost most of it. But I could regroup and try my best to give you guys something that you'll be happy with as well as myself. I also am in the works for an all-human Twilight fanfiction. I've missed writing more than most of you will ever believe and trust me, for awhile I thought I'd never write again. It was scary. So I'm going to give this a few days and see what everyone says. Tell me your thoughts!

I love you all and thanks for the all the support regardless of me being gone for like ...eternity.

-Katie


	7. Chapter Six - Horror Movies

**Hey guys! So as promised a few days ago, I made myself sit down and write. This chapter picks up directly where the last one leaves off. I'm so glad that you guys have stuck with me on this, even after I've been gone for SOO long. I really appreciate it. I'm going to try my best to keep updating this... but you know with work, friends and a boyfriend time slips away from you. Anyways, here's to Andy and Katie. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Six - Horror Movies**

As Andy, Brett, Anna and I pulled into the parking lot of the theatre, we saw that for a Friday night, it wasn't really that busy.

"Fuck yes! No little teenyboppers to ruin the movie by talking and being dumb," Anna said.

I smiled and looked at her. "You know, we used to act like that once too."

Anna just nodded. "Yes. Yes, we did but then we grew up."

We parked my car and headed up to the box office to see what was playing for that night. As we all walked together I noticed Brett still staring Andy up and down like he just couldn't believe that Andy was in fact, actually there. I could have stuck my leg out in plain sight to trip Brett and he wouldn't have noticed until he ate concrete; he was staring hard. I suppressed a laugh.

Anna was happily skipping towards the theatre as she looked over at me once and gave me "the eye". The one that said 'you better make your move tonight or you're fucked,'. I nodded slightly and looked at Andy, who happened to be looking back at me, smiling sweetly. I swallowed once; somehow my heart had jumped into my throat.

As we approached the box office we saw there were different things playing. I immediately noticed that The Woman In Black was playing and voted for that straight away, Anna followed close behind. Andy said that he didn't mind what we saw, smiling to make his point. It was Brett that was being a complete pansy.

"That one looks fucking freakish as hell." He said.

Anna and I both began to whine. "BUT IT'S WOMAN IN BLACK," Anna said. "We have to see it."

"You guys know how I am, I scare easily." He argued.

Anna's head dropped back in irritation. I knew what she was thinking in the back of her mind; yes it did look like an awesome movie and she and I both wanted to see it but the main thing was, Andy could get in close and put his arm around me if he thought I was scared. I mean, I don't scare easily in horror movies, not anymore but I could certainly act the part if needed. I laughed in my head.

Anna and Brett continued bickering and finally she made him realize that he was being a complete and total baby about this. "I'll be sitting next to you and if you get too scared, you can hold my hand," Anna said finally in frustration.

Brett sighed as Anna gave him a look that "suck it" because she knew she'd won the argument.

"Besides, it's not like there's much else playing that looks all that interesting," Anna said gesturing to marquee that displayed all of the movie titles for that night.

Having finally decided on seeing The Woman in Black, we bought our tickets and headed inside.

Anna and I ran up to the concession and pondered what we wanted. I looked back to Andy to call him over, and I noticed he was hanging back slightly. Almost as if he were suddenly becoming shy. I trotted back over to him and took his hand in mine, dragging him with me. I could feel his hand tightening around mine and it made my heart skip a beat. When we reached the concession counter again, I let go of his hand and pretended that I didn't notice the growing tension between us.

"All right guys, what can I get you tonight..." The girl behind the counter said.

It was obvious that she realized who Andy was, especially after looking at my Black Veil Brides tee shirt and then back at him. Her eyes widened a little and then she refocused herself, taking our order.

Anna and I pointed out some candy and Brett ordered a large popcorn, as well as a large coke. Andy however stayed quiet until it was time to pay for everything, he stepped up and laid his credit card on the counter. "I'll grab this," he said, smiling at me.

"But Andy you don't have to-" I began to protest, as well as Anna.

"Shh. I know I don't have to, but I want to. We've gone through this before Katie." He said, giving me a playful smirk.

Holding my hands ups in surrender, I let him pay for our food before we headed down the hall in search of our particular theatre. Upon entering Anna and Brett raced up the stairs to find the perfect seat, smack dab in the middle of the screen where they could prop their feet up and enjoy the film. Andy chuckled at the two of them and I just shook my head.

"It's like I'm friends with seven year olds," I muttered.

"Bitch I heard that." Anna said, shoving some milk chocolate covered almonds into her mouth.

I sat next to her. "I'm glad you heard it, slutbag." I replied taking one of her almonds.

"HEY! No need for that kind of language in here, I mean, we all know you're both right..." Brett said, teasing.

Brett sat on the far left with Anna to his right side, I sat next to Anna and Andy sat next to me. This could not have been going more perfect. We waited for the movie to start and when it did, we all commented on what trailers looked badass and which looked horribly disappointing. And by that time, Anna was bitching about how half of the popcorn was already gone.

"Well if you wouldn't eat during the previews, you might actually have some for the movie," Brett said snatching the bag back from her.

"Fucker." She said lowly.

I heard Andy laughing quite a bit. I was so glad that he was comfortable around my best friends. Before Andy they were the people that mattered the most and if anyone should really come along and be my boyfriend, I needed them to all get a long. I wouldn't be able to take it if the most important people in my life hated eachother... I would never be able to choose.

Once the movie started, the bickering died down and we all sat, watching intently. It started off as any other horror movie that I was used too. Slow and building up to the suspenseful parts. As it got scarier and scarier (I actually tensed up at a few parts and it's hard to scare me) Brett was squealing like a little girl and Anna leaned toward the screen, shoveling popcorn into her mouth. At one point I actually did get scared and my hand gripped Andy's. My eyes widened and I looked at him; I'd meant to grip the arm of the chair but, not realizing his hand was there, I was now clinging to him. He smiled at me and wrapped his fingers around my hand.

Biting my lip slightly I smiled to myself.

"Ugh, I have to pee..." I whispered aloud for everyone around me to here. "Someone come with me, I don't wanna go alone." I said looking at Anna.

She was too busy watching the movie so I slouched and sighed, prepared to go alone but Andy piped up.

"I'll go," he said smiling.

"You don't mind waiting outside the restroom?" I asked. He shook his head no and got up, heading for the aisle. Following behind him, I noticed his extended arm and open hand.

I looked back at Anna who gave me a knowing look. Then she motioned her eyes towards him and then at me, signaling that I better take his hand or else she'd take it. I laughed to myself. Turning back to Andy, I took his hand and he led me down the aisle of the theatre and into the main hallway, towards the restroom. He stood outside the door as I went in and did my business, on the inside I was squealing, just like I had multiple other times since he'd come into my life. But I couldn't help it, he was making me so happy.

Composing myself, I washed my hands and headed back out to where he was.

"Hi there," He said, smiling still.

'Hey to you too." I returned the grin.

He held out his elbow, "Ready to head back," he asked.

For a minute I stopped and thought. Anna had said that I needed to make my move, and make it soon. This was probably as good a time as any, so here it goes. I stepped closer to him, looking up at him, in the eyes. I could see him suddenly get a bit of hesitance in his eyes, but he stood close to me as well. I bit my lip, thinking of how to word it right; I didn't want to sound like a lame loser. And of course he was being all perfect by not rushing me. He knew I had something to say and it would come out when it was ready.

There were so many things I could go on and on about; his kindness, his smile, his ability to understand and connect, his piercing blue eyes, the way he sang... and more. It was a lot to go against at the moment. I definitely felt a connection with him but did that mean it was more than being friends? What if didn't feel the same way for me? I didn't want to lose him.

He pulled me out of my thoughts by touching my forearm through my hoodie. "It's all right Katie, whatever you need to say, I'll listen."

My heart skipped a couple beats, hearing him say that.

"Here goes nothing, I guess," I mumbled and looked up at him again. "Andy I just wanted you to know that-"

"Well hey!" Came a voice from behind me. I cringed at the voice and the sick inflection in it.

I turned around to see that Ricky, my exboyfriend, the one that had popped up at my work earlier that day was walking towards me. All the happiness that I'd been feeling a few moments ago was now gone and I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. This could not end well.

"Hi... Ricky," I said, quietly.

He walked up to where Andy and I stood and I stepped closer towards Andy, my nerves getting the better of me. Ricky was the reason that a relationship with Andy made me so scared. So scared to put my heart out there, so scared at the thought of even giving myself to someone. The reason I was so hesitant.

"I didn't get a proper hello today when I saw you at work," Ricky said standing in front of me, sort of leaning on the wall with his shoulder.

I smirked. "That's because I was busy... working." I snipped.

Alost immediately I could feel Andy come close behind me, I could actually feel his body heat.

"Yeah but still, is that anyway to diss your favourite exboyfriend?" He asked, an evil smirk on his face.

"What is it that you want?" I asked, becoming very embarrassed by this.

He smirked and folded his arms. "Just to see you, is all," he said but then looked past me at Andy. "..but I can see your busy stringing along another guy. So maybe next time, eh?" He winked at me and started to leave.

He turned around as he was walking and directed his final statement towards Andy. "Good luck with that dude, the only way to get what you want outta that one is getting her shitfaced."

I would swear that my jaw hit the floor at what he said, I was so stunned. Biting my lip, I was too horrified to turn around and face Andy. I knew Ricky was a son of a bitch, but I didn't think even he was that low.

"Katie..." I heard Andy say softly from behind me and I jumped when I felt his hands on my shoulders. He tried turning me to face him, but I wouldn't budge. All I could do was stand there, and try to force the tears of embarrassment away. When I didn't respond to him, Andy came around and stood in front of me, so he could see my face.

When I saw his eyes, I couldn't hold it in anymore and the tears fell. My hands were shaking and a million things were running through my head. What did he think of me now? He must think I'm a complete slut. Why did this have to happen now, to me, in front of Andy of all people?

He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms tight around me and I just broke down, sobbing.

I... I'm so... sorry that that.. happened," I managed to get out in between gasps for breath.

He pulled back and looked me square in the eyes, "No. That was _not your fault._ Do you hear me?"

Hearing his words all I could do was cry more.

"He's a fucking dick and if I knew where he went I'd be beating the shit out of him right now. That," He said gesturing in the direction that Ricky had gone. "That was all him, he's a sick and twisted monster who doesn't deserve to associate with you. At all, whatsoever."

I clung to him for so long as he tried to calm me down that I didn't realize that we'd been out there for a good half hour. It wasn't until Anna and Brett came looking for us, a grin on her face at first, that I stopped sobbing. Her grin was quickly replaced with a look of concern and worry. She hurried over to us, followed by Brett and asked what was wrong.

"Ricky... showed up... and... he said..." I could barely get anything out, I was gasping too hard for air.

Andy put his arm around my waist and spoke for me. "Apparently her exboyfriend, Ricky," he said to Anna so she'd get the idea of who it was, and she knew quite well who Ricky was. "well, he was here a little while ago and he said... well, some nasty stuff to Katie. More or less about her."

Anna looked at me and I just nodded, still sniffling the tears away.

It was needless to say that Anna was pretty livid when I told her what Ricky had said to Katie. She wanted to beat the shit out of him just as much as I did. We decided to cut the movie short and take her home, as she was mentally not herself. She couldn't stop crying and rightfully so. She was humiliated and hurt. Anna took the driver's seat and Brett sat up front as I sat in the back with her, allowing her to lean on my shoulder on the ride home.

"Do you want me to drive us back to your house once we drop Anna off?" I said softly to her.

She looked up at me, her eyes tear stained and red, nodding. The sight of her face broke my heart into pieces. Resting my chin on top of her head, I just held her until we got to Anna's house. I knew it was all she wanted and honestly, all she could stand at the moment. In the short amount of time I'd spent with her, I'd come to learn that you couldn't rush her, especially not in times like this. She'd open up when she was ready.

When we dropped Anna off, she hugged Katie and told her to call or text whenever and that everything was going to be all right. She then asked me to look out for extra carefully that night. I made sure to let her know that I would. If I did anything, it would be to watch over Katie.

The rest of the car ride was silent as Katie sat in the passenger seat. She had her window rolled down so that the cool air blew softly on her face; I was kind of worried that she hadn't said anything but what could she say? She'd hate me for it, but I'd have to pry her open and bring some of her walls down when we got home. I wasn't sure how I knew but this was going to be an important part of our friendship or our possible relationship. Relationship... damn him for ruining what she was going to say earlier. I just _know_ in my gut that she was going to open up to me, tell me that she liked, something. And he fucked it up.

Once we were home, I got her in the house and thankfully it was just me and her there. Good, no pressure. She mentioned quietly that she was going to shower and change into something to sleep in. I agreed and asked her what Anna's number was so I could let her know that we'd gotten home safely.

After all of that was taken care of, Katie wanted to sit on the back steps with me. I took that as a good sign, although she was still very quiet.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, treating the situation like fragile glass. She was so timid at the moment, any uneasy movement could shatter her.

She looked at me, a weak smile on her face. "I'm okay." She whispered.

Mentally, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I scooted closer to her and put my hand on the small of her back, just testing the situation. She didn't shy away from me but she didn't lean into me either.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked.

She was silent for such a long time; it seemed to be an eternity. It was one of those times that I wished again to be psychic, just for a few seconds. What I would have given to hear the things she was thinking, be it good or bad, I didn't care. Her mind had become my object of obsession and I couldn't help myself. I was so close to pushing her to tell me, but I stopped myself. She'd fucking hate me for that; I mean I did intend to try and open her up, but I wouldn't force her before she was ready. That would be wrong.

But she did speak. It took a long time, but she finally started to tell me.

"Ricky was my first real relationship," She started. "Yeah I've had boyfriends, but he was my first for everything." Her voice was so low and quiet, like she was scared she'd shatter the wind.

Already I didn't like where this was going, not with what he'd said earlier. But I didn't interrupt, I just nodded and let her continue.

Her hands were nestled in her lap and she picked nervously at her fingernails as she told her story. "I met him my junior year of high school and we were together for a long time, a year and two months. He was nice at first, amazing actually. And then the drinking started."

She was looking down at the ground now and when I realized that she was too embarrassed to look up at me, I moved to the next step down and looked up at her while she talked. She barely even noticed me move.

"He wanted to party all the time, get wasted and get high. Do stupid shit with his friends, and at first I went a long with it, because I thought I loved him, but when he almost got all of us arrested, I decided that it just wasn't my scene and I asked him to slow down. He got angry and said I was trying to 'change' him,

"After that we became slightly distant, we didn't hang out as much and we stopped talking on the phone before bed. He stopped sending me good morning texts and made any excuse he could to just ...be away from me. Until the night that he got me to go to the end of the school year party.

"I thought that since it was indeed the end of the school year, what the heck. Why not, right? We went to the party and it seemed to go all right at first, but the more he drank and the more I drank, it just went downhill from there. Eventually, I was stumbling all over the place, acting like a complete bimbo; hell I can't even remember half of what happened that night. I do know though, that a few guys there did grab me, according to one of my friends that was there and I... I let them."

Katie shuddered, holding in a deep sob. I wanted nothing more than to hold her, to comfort her somehow but I knew that right now that wouldn't be a good idea. I couldn't explain why, but I just knew it wouldn't be.

She used her hoodie sleeve to wipe her cheek and then she continued.

"After awhile, Ricky took me upstairs and started apologizing for how he'd been acting; this part I remember more of because I'd sobered up a little. He pushed me onto the bed and started kissing me, telling me how much he loved and wanted me, all the while undressing me and himself. Mind you, I'd had so much to drink and yes I was conscious, I didn't have control of myself, so I just went with it, believing what he was telling me,"

I had to stop her there, not sure I could bare to here what I knew she was going to say next.

When I looked at the ground, my lips pressed into a hard line, she started sobbing again, burying her face in her hands. She said something but I couldn't make it out, it was muffled. This time, I followed my instincts and came close to her, holding her to me.

"What Katie?" I asked her, trying to make sense of what she'd said.

She looked at me, her face tear stained and red once again. "I knew you'd hate me after this, I knew it!" Obviously repeating herself.

I took her face in my hands made her look at me. "I do not hate you. If anything, I respect you. You were able to pull yourself up after all of that, you put yourself back together, you hid that so well. I fucking respect the hell out of that. Don't make what that asshole did to you your fault. I won't allow it."

She fell into me after that and just cried some more, clinging to me. I could tell that she was emotionally and mentally drained and exhausted. I helped her inside and into her room so she could sleep. Making sure she was comfortable I sat with her for a few minutes, stroking her hair, and just when I thought she was asleep, I tried to leave without waking her.

"Andy? Please don't leave," She sounded so feeble.

"You want me to stay in here all night?" I asked, turning to her.

Sitting up slightly, she nodded and bit her lip. "Please, tonight was like an actual horror movie and I don't want to have nightmares. I feel safe when you're around."

I just couldn't tell her no.

**Well what do you guys think? I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and it should be up soon! Leave me lots of reviews please!? :D**


End file.
